Heavy on the heart
by LetsGetDysfunctional
Summary: We own nothing. Story by SAV. Intro Inside. Basically a next gen story.


**SAV** \- I just realized that literally none of these stories have strait main story characters and I would like to change that, the point of have many people on this account was for constructive criticism and to have a variety of stories by one consecutive group, hopefully I am contributing torwards the achievement of that goal.

Origin- Mulan 2 

Summary- After the princesses return from KiGon, their father will not accept them, not because he's a dick, but because they will live freer outside of the castle walls. The princesses marry the guards and Mulan and Sheng are married. They all build their own homes in the countryside and begin to build lives. 10 years later, two new additions to the royal messengers named Chao and Jin-Sheng, appear at the residence of these old time friends. When 13 and 11 year olds Fen Shang and Yi Chin answer the door, Chao Lo and Jin Sheng are entranced by their immense beauty. Soon after, they become very close to the Chin-Wong-Li-Feng family. Years later, the children of the main characters are all drafted into war, their parents as co-supervisors in their training. Who will survive the war? Who will survive the love? Who will come out of this experience unscarred and unscathed? Read to find out!

Characters: 

Mulan And Li Shang-

20 Fen Li- Fem

18 Niu Li- Fem

17 Peng Li- Male

Ting-Ting And Ling Wong-

19 Qiang Wong - Male

19 Xue Wong - Fem

Mei and Yao Chin-

18 Yi Chin - Fem

18 Ru Chin - Fem

Su And Chien-Po Feng-

17 Shuang Feng-Male

17 Shen Feng- Male

20 Xiao-Ping Feng- Male

Character Descriptions

Fen Shang- The eldest of the Lis and the most protective of her family next to Xiao-Ping. She is loyal and she would lay down her life for her family and friends. She prefers a traditional sword for fighting.

Niu Shang- The middle child of the Lis. She is outgoing and loves to dance, using it in her fighting techniques comes naturally to her.

Peng Shang- Named after his mother's Alter Ego Ping, He enjoys dancing with his sisters and uses smaller throwing knives in fights.

Qiang Wong- Born four minutes after Xue, Qiang enjoys making weapons and carving objects. He is independent and enjoys camping with Fen and Yi. He tends to be a bit oblivious and thinks his jokes are funny (his father is the only one who thinks so)

Xue Wong- Born four minutes before Qiang, Xue is an expert on battle strategy and maps. She enjoys hiking in cold places, but surprisingly dislikes camping in warmer climates. She enjoys swimming and fishing and tends to blush when thinking about Xiao-Ping...

Yi Chin- Born three months early and only five pounds, Yi has always been small for her age, but enjoys more adult pleasures such as drinking and gambling. She usually tags along on camping trips with Qiang and Fen and uses her small size and speed as an advantage when fighting. She prefers to use small blades that are easy to hide and likes to snuggle up to Ru for extra warmth at night.

Ru Chin- Born a month early, Ru has always pressured herself to excel at everything. The only thing Ru is bad at is swimming and she suffers from aqua phobia. She is always looking out for Yi, despite being younger than her. She also has a _huge_ crush on Qiang and declares so loudly and constantly and endured constant heart break when he thinks her confessions are jokes every time. 

Shuang Feng- The youngest Feng by two hours, Shuang enjoys sleeping and riding horses. He also enjoys sleeping _while_ riding horses. He is an amazing fighter and enjoys hot baths, naps, and party planing. He prefers archery and hand to hand combat. He looks up to Xiao-Ping and is often found near him.

Shen Feng- As the middle Feng and the oldest of his twin, he enjoys the quiet and likes to watch Niu dance. He plays the flute and piccolo and is a master of disguise. He, like Shuang, looks up to Xiao-Ping, but is not around him as often as Shuang

Xiao-Ping- Named after Mulan's Alter Ego, Xiao is the gentle giant type. He is the village hottie and children love him. He enjoys making experimental arrow heads for Shuang. 

**Additional Characters-**

Jun and Kun Zheng, Sons of Mushu and Lei Zheng-

Shortly after the marriage of Mulan and Shang, Lei and Mushu mated and had Jun and Kun, two mischievous dragons who like to cause trouble at the Fa family residence (Mulan's old house)

Chao Lo- The son of a traitor, Chao was raised by his grandmother and uncle. He applied for the job of royal messenger to save his family's house. This charismatic 20 year old has been in love with Fen since he was 14. He prefers hand to hand combat and likes to cook.

Jin-Sheng Kao- Jin-Sheng, also called "Jin", is the son of a prominent sailor named Zhoung-Lee. He was badly injured when Jin-Sheng was 10, so Jin took on the job of royal messenger to pay for his medicine. Jin comes from a proud, middle class family and his mother, Xue, is a hard worker. He prefers hand to hand combat like Chao probably due to their closeness as children.

Ju-Long Kao- Jin-Sheng's half-brother. He is a dragon shape shifter and becomes close friends with Shuang, who finds out his dreams are messages from the ancestors and gods. He is taken under Mushu and Lei's wings and is trained in "the dragon way"

ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔʕ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•ʕ•̫͡•ʔ•̫͡•

Now that that's out of the way, let's begin!


End file.
